memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword of Kahless
The sword of Kahless In , Worf, Kor, and Jadzia Dax find the sword, and then transport it into deep space. My question is: After this episode, is the sword ever mentioned again, or does anyone ever find it? —Barclay 23:14, 24 Jun 2004 (CEST) :No and no. :) -- Cid Highwind 23:43, 24 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Well, to be fair, it was found in one of J.G. Hertzler's "Left Hand of Destiny" novels, It was recovered and given to Martok to help him regain power after a coup killed the entire Klingon High Council.. not canon, of course, but a good book (with cloned Hur'q to boot!). --Captain Mike K. Bartel 00:24, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) Thanks, guys. —Barclay 04:02, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::Why not add that info from the novel to the article's Background section, or as an inline note at the end. I think this info should be included. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:59, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::: Too Bad the Sword of Kahless was used in only one epsiode and is last seen drifting in space-from the novel description {above}-it could have been used again for a lose-end tie up episode such as described above-with Worf rescuing the Klingon Empire!!! Or even better yet--Toral was not killed by Worf; he follows Worf and Kor and retrieves the "Sword of Kahless" and becomes a great Klingon hero for retrieving this relic-and shamming Worf; then with the help of the prestige of the finding the "relic"; his powerful family connections and the Cardassians {who decided to use him as a figurehead for Power and war};-Toral launches a coup de against the Klingon Council and takes ultimate power as Emperor and Chanceller. Worf is killed trying to defend the Council and the ultimate Cliffhanger is Toral and Alexander in a personal duel for control of the ultimate fate of the Klingon Empire. To parallel a popular saying...Trek Fans will never know this episode! :::::To futher expond on the what-if: Toral goes insane with power-surrounds himself in Klingon relics-such as the Sword of Kahless; the Shroud of the Sword; the Knife of Kirom-thinks he is the reincarnation of Kathless. He arranges with Sela so that it appears Cardassia is attacked by "Rogue" Romulians-and sends Martok and Kurn to investigate-which is a Romulian ambush-in which both Klingons are killed. At the same time it is made to look like Elim Garak was also killed in this incident-in fact he is assassinated by members of pro-Romulian cardassians who use Gul Dukat old followers to carry out the deed. Toral wins his duel with Worf with the help of a Romulian-Cardissian device that projects a force field which prevents the wearer from being mortally wounded. Toral deceides on a plan of conquering the galxey by demanding Sela {a ambassador extraordinary to Cardassia but actually a power behind political figurehead Toral} to marry him and "unite" Cardassia with the Klingon Empire and then conquer the United Federation of Planets! Sela realizes Toral has become a Frankenstein's monster and on the day of his duel with Alexander-which is also her wedding day-she secretly deactivates his force field protection! What a story that would and could have been! Removed :*''The artifact holds real-world parallels with the Shroud of Turin, revered as the shroud that covered Jesus in his tomb. The only difference is that fake Shrouds were not discovered, as with the Shroud of the Sword; only the veracity of the one held in Turin, Italy is contested.'' Unless this was it's intent there's no reason this should be there — Morder 21:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC)